Sangheili
The Sangheili, also known as Macto cognatus or Elites, are a saurian species of fierce, proud, strong, agile and intelligent warriors and skilled combat tacticians. Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Known to humans as Elites, due to their skill in combat, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant Empire for almost the entirety of its existence. They had a very strong rivalry with the Brutes, which finally became open hatred during the Great Schism, and the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war. Originally a founding member of the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant, they later led the Covenant breakaway faction known as the Covenant Separatists, who sided with the humans against their former allies, due to the fact that the Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy had ordered the genocide of the entire Sangheili race. This was established after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of the "Demon". It was the Sangheili who were ultimately held responsible for the Prophet of Regret's death, and were seen as "unfit" to continue to guard the Prophets. The Prophets sought to achieve this through use of the other Covenant races, primarily the Brutes. The aftermath of the Great Schism formed the bedrock of the Covenant's ultimate collapse. Battle vs. Poleepkwa (by SPARTAN 119) Sangheili: 1 Wraith Poleepkwa: , 1 Exoskeleton Poleepkwa homeworld A Covenant Phantom dropship hovers over the destroyed streets of an alien city liked with skyscrapers made of the same metal as the Poleepkwa mothership in Distict 9. The Phantom deployed a Wraith SPG and six Sangheili, who slowly advanced down the street, using the Wraith for cover. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck one of the Elites, draining his shield instantly. The follow-up shot came almost immediately, causing the Elite to explode in a spatter of purple blood. A Sangheili sniper spotted where the Poleepkwa with the arc gun lay in wait, but he was hit by a third arc gun shot, forcing him to take cover while his shields recharged. Instead, the Wraith fired the plasma mortar at the building the Poleepkwa was taking cover in, blowing away a section of wall and killing the arthropod-like alien instantly. While the Wraith was turned the side, however, a swarm of small missiles flew at the Wraith. The Elites dove for cover, avoiding the fire, however, the missiles impacted the Wraith and exploded in balls of blue flames, destroying the Covenant vehicle. (Wraith destroyed) The lead Elite shouted an order to one of his subordinates, who charged a plasma launcher, and as the bolts neared charging, got up from cover, releasing all four plasma bolts, which homed in on the missiles- a Poleepkwa exoskeleton. The plasma projectiles stuck the to walker, and seconds, later, exploded in a flash of fire, putting the walker out of commission (Exoskelton destroyed). The Elite that took out the exoskeleton didn't have long to celebrate his victory- he was de-shielded by an arc gun shot, and hit in the chest and head with a burst of fire from a repeater, killing him. ] The Sangheili returned fire with plasma rifle and needler fire, one of the Poleepkwa, a flamethrower operator being stuck by seven needles and exploding like a grenade, setting off his flamethrower and killing a second Poleepkwa. . A Poleepkwa armed with a grenade launcher returned fire, firing off a highly explosive round that impacted amongst the Elites, killing two of them in the ball of blue flames. The Sangheili sniper who had failed to eliminate the arc gunner, succeeded however, in taking out the Poleepkwa grenadier with a beam rifle shot the head as he reloaded his launcher. Seconds later, however, the sniper was taken out by an arc gun bolt, splattering him all over the ground and the walls of a nearby building. The last Sangheili, the commander, seeing that the battle was lost, activated his energy sword, yelling "FOR THE COVENANT!" in an alien tongue, as he charged towards the two surviving Poleepkwa. The Elite commander, however, was hit by a Poleepkwa sonic weapon, and knocked on his back, depleting his energy shield and knocking the energy sword out of hand. The Elite drew his plasma rifle, but before he could fire, he was reduced to stain on the pavement by arc gun bolt. The two surviving Poleepkwa walked over to the fallen Sangheili, the lead Poleepkwa picking up the energy sword, while his subordinate examined a needler, testing it out on one of the Sangheili bodies that had not been completely vaporize, seeming impressed with the lethality of the weapon. WINNER: Poleepkwa/"Prawns" Expert's Opinion The Poleepkwa won this battle mainly because of the superior firepower of their weapons, especially the arc gun and grenade launcher, as well as the massive versatility and support capabilities of the exoskeleton. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Advanced Recon Commandos (Legends) (by Oshbosh) No battle written WINNER: SANGHEILI Expert's Opinion This was a close fight, but the Sanghelli came out on top due to superior weapons, greater strength, and a substantial edge in durability. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Wassboss) An elite zealot is escorting a prophet across a barren wasteland, making sure he does not get into trouble. The two alien species make thier way across the wasteland, rocks and dead trees littering the place. It has the distint aroma of rotting fleash and it's not long before they come across a mangled corpse, unrecognisable as it has been blown apart. The prophet floats over to dead body investigating it, curious as to what this being is. The Elite growls something in sanghelli but the prophet puts his hand up to silence him. Slowly a trio of red circles appear on the back of the prophet's head, forming a triangle. The elite jumps forward to save him but he is too late as the prophet's head explodes, his body falling to the floor. The zealot stares at the body of his spritual leader and shouts in anger. Suddenly he realies that the thing that killed him might still be thier and jumps to the ground a long red laser flying over his head as he does. The Zealot gets up and turns round and spots a predator standing in the middle of the wasteland about 20 feet from where he is standing. He tries to fire his mask laser again but the elite pulls out his concussion rifle and fires off three shots pushing the predator back and giving him some minor burn wounds. The predator again tries to fire his mask laser but once again is pushed back by the elite's concussion rifle rounds. The zealot flips open the top of the rifle and puts in another mag which gives predator the chance to close the distance. The zealot franticly fires his concussion rifle but the predator dodges them all with ease. He fires his plasma caster at the elite but because he is not aiming it only scrapes the elites cheek. The elite still roars in pain and throws away his now empty concussion rifle and takes out his plasma rifle and fires off a burst of plasma balls, managing to strike the predator in the arm a couple of times. The predator just shurgs it off and fires his plasma caster again but the elite dodges to the side. He fires off more rounds from his rifle but he unfortunatly fires for too long and the rifle overheats, causing him to clutch his hand in pain, dropping the plasma rifle as he does. The predator takes advantage of this and throws a smart disc at him but the elite chucks a plasma grenade at the predator at the same time. The two projectiles collide in midair, the plasma grenade sticking to the smart disc. The two expolde in mid air doing nothing to help hurt the other. The elite throws another grenade and the predator jumps to the side, the grenade detonating harmlessly behind him. He throws a smart disc and scrapes the zealot's leg, slicing through the armour and drawing blood. The elite winches in pain and takes out his energy sword, igniting it as he does. The predator slides out his wrist blades and the two begin dueling with the elite having the advantage due to his size. With a quick fluid movement tthe elite grabs the predator by his neck and holds him up above him. He slowly pushes his sword into his stomach, the fleash melting away around it. The predator screams in pain and fires hsi wrist blade, hitting the elite in the eye. The elite lets go of the predator and for a few minetes he stands upright not falling down. But soon his huge body crashes to the floor, never to stand again. The predator pulls the energy sword out of his stomach, winching in unbearbale pain. He tosses it aside and limps off, hunched over to get help. Winner Predator. Expert's Opinoin The predator won because he was used to fighting much harder enimes with less provisions and becuace of his more reliable weapons. To see the original battle weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Death Trooper (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Unknown Planet The Covenant Elites were sent to this new jungle planet with a Halo ring to scout for any signs of life and so far the Sangheili had found nothing. The Imperial Death Troopers were stationed there to find and bring an old Republic radar station back online if possible but there was no sign of it amongst the thick foilage. Two members of each force managed to come face-to-face in a clearing and started opening fire on each other with their automatic weapons. "For the Covenant!" "(Translated:Sergeant, we've encountered alien resistance.)" One Elite's Sangheili combat harness lost power from the E -11D's relentless fire and was sent flying backwards by the red plasma although a Trooper's body-armor failed him at the same time and he toppled over riddled with holes from the blue plasma of the Type-25. The Covenant soldier's rifle overheated and he had to hide behind a rock as he took the Type-50 off his back, the Imperial soldier lay down suppressing fire as he approached the rock and got to the other side. A large beam of hydrogen particles shot through his chest and the Sangheili ran back to his squad to inform them of the new threat with technology similar to theirs. The Elite found them just as a Sonic Imploder was thrown at their group, the leader and his team managed to survive but were severely disoriented however the newcomer was dead on the jungle floor with blood coming out of his mouth and eyes. The Death Troopers nodded at each other and ran to the ancient temple ruins for a more favorable fighting location until the sergeant noticed a purple grenade stuck to one of his men's legs. He pushed him away just in time as the Type-1 blew him to smithereens in a flash of latent plasma and the Imperial leader gave an order to split up and hide for their unexpected Covenant foes. One of the Elites walked by the Trooper sergeant's doorway and he threw him down the hole in the staircase but was dragged out by the other alien who knocked his E-11D out of his hands with a swing of his Type-25. The two soldiers wrestled for dominance until the sergeant got the Sangheili's rifle away and managed to knock him over where he delivered two swift punches to his alien foe's face. The Imperial pulled his SE-14R out of its holster and fired at the Covenant soldier's head until the energy shield went away and his shots hit flesh. The other Death Trooper found a staircase and went up it to get a better look around and saw the Elite leader charging towards him with a energy sword that blocked his rifle shots. The Type-1 pierced his blaster with ease and the alien lifted him up by the throat and choked him as he freed his sword but the human soldier kicked him backwards. The Imperial reached for a grenade but the energy sword of the Covenant leader got him through the chest first and came out his back. The Elite saw his last man limping towards him and the two cautiously crept through the stone corridors where unbeknownst to them, the Death Trooper sergeant was cooking his C-25 before throwing it at them. The frag grenade blew up right in the Sangheilis' faces and the explosion obscured the Imperial's vision for a couple moments but when it subsided it was clear that the shrapnel-riddled aliens missing some limbs weren't getting back up. The Death Trooper sergeant walked out into the forest and noticed the radar station behind some trees which he noted before he contacted the Star Destroyer. "(Translated:Director, I lost all my men to some new alien species with blaster technology and I found the radar station. Requesting immediate back-up in case there's more.)" Winner:Imperial Death Troopers Expert's Opinion The Imperial Death Troopers won this fight mainly due to their superior weapons in almost every category, the SE-14R was more reliable than the Type-25, the E-11D was better for squad combat than the Type-50 and the Type-1 Energy Sword was impractical for a primarily firearms fight unlike the Sonic Imploder. The Covenant Elites/Sangheili did have the better explosive that would usually confirm a kill in the Type-1 Plasma Grenade but the X-Factors were close enough that the Troopers' superior weapons carried them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Halo Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors